


Mischeif Managed

by blue_assassin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Harry is sad, Marauders, Those last four are just kinda mentioned, based off of a headcannon I found, but I figured I'd put the warning anyway, major characters are already dead, marauders map, sad angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin
Summary: Just a sad short about th maraudes map after all the marauders are dead and gone. Hope you like it!
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Mischeif Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, mio cari!  
> So, this is Über short, but whatevs. I don't fell like it needed to be super long. That being said, happy reading!

It had been three years since Harry had even thought about the Marauders’ Map. Of course, he had kept it in his trunk with all his other things, but it had stayed there, all but forgotten, among his many belongings.

Now, just a few months after the great Battle for Hogwarts, a deep and unignorable sorrow hit him. All four of the marauders were now dead and gone, taking, it seemed, a piece of Harry with them. First, his father. Killed by Voldemort when he was just a year old. Then, Harry felt tears well in his eyes, then his godfather, Sirius. Harry pushed back the painful memory. Watching the man who had become like a father to him as he fell through the veil, murdered by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. No matter how many hours he thought about it, or how many nights he laid awake filled with anguish at the loss, the pain never seemed to fade. Even now, almost three years later, it still felt like a gaping, horrid wound that would never close.

Next had been Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, as he had been called. Despite having little to no feelings towards Voldemort’s minion, it had been deeply unsettling to watch him strangle himself. Harry would be lying if he said it did not nag at his conscience for a few weeks after the fact.

Finally, in the battle for Hogwarts itself, Lupin had been killed by Dolohov, one of the death eaters. Remus Lupin had been another man Harry had greatly loved and admired. He had been the first of his father’s friends that he met, and had taught him so much since being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in his third year. His death had come as such a shock, too. Lupin had survived so much; years of monthly transformations into a werewolf, hiding among his kind (and even the very one who had made him a werewolf in the first place) for Dumbledore, and of course, participating as an active member of the Order of the Phoenix. He had almost started to believe Lupin was invincible. But, naturally, fate had to give Harry a very cruel reminder of how wrong he was.

His eyes stung as he looked over at his trunk beside him. Perhaps he should take out the map, just to look at it. It seemed the least he could do to honor their memory. Slowly, he moved to his trunk and flicked open the lock before ruffling through its contents and pulling out the worm piece of parchment that had helped him on so many occasions. He pulled out his wand, ready to utter the words that would unlock the map’s secrets for him. But, when he really looked at the map, he faltered.

There, on its blank surface were two words that Harry never would have thought would have any emotional meaning. Two words that, almost without him realizing it, made tears spring to his eyes. Of course. The purpose of the map had been fulfilled, and, with its original creators gone, it seemed only right. For the next few minutes, Harry sat there, staring at the map and the two words it had chosen to display in green ink on the center of the page from that time forward.

Mischief Managed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, so...yeah. Review? Kudos? Okay, I'm done.
> 
> Ciao, ventosa!  
> -Blue


End file.
